The One That Got Away
by EClarexForever
Summary: "She would never be able to tell him how she really felt, how she was sorry that she ever let him go. And now she had to face the truth, he was the one that got away." Imogeli/Eclare Songfic.


**The One That Got Away**

**Oneshot**

**EClare/Imogeli**

**By: EClarexForever**

**[A/N] So this idea just popped into my head after watching the music video to**** The One That Got Away,**** by Katy Perry. I Do not own Degrassi, or this song, though I wish i did. :c I actually got really teary-eyed while writing this, it brings back a lot of memories of season 10. I still have hope for EClare, but I guess Im still sad that they broke up. So Read & Review :). **

_"In Another Life,_

_I would make you stay,_

_so I dont have to say,_

_You were the one that got away.."_

Clare watched him from a table in the far end of the room. Watched him dance with her, kiss her, make her happy, love her. That's all she could do, was watch. She wanted to be happy for him, she really did, but she just couldn't find herself to be. The one guy she truelly loved, was now standing infront of her, loving someone else. Someone who was there for him when they said they'd be. Someone who didn't just run away, like Clare had done.

And now, there Eli Goldsworthy was, happily married to Imogen Moreno. It pained her to watch Imogen, in a flowy white dress, dance with the love of her life. But, it wasn't Imogen's fault, Clare was the one who let Eli get away. She let there love slip right through her fingers. She told them they weren't meant to be, and she abandoned him, just when he needed her the most.

And now he's gone. He isn't hers anymore. They will never be together again, as much as she wanted them to be. Clare knew it was her fault, but she also knew there was nothing she could do to fix it. If he's happy, she's happy, right?

Clare smiled to herself, as memories of them played in her head. Like when he ran over her glasses, and told her she had pretty eyes. Nobody had ever told her that, let alone a stranger. She was so awestruck by his compliment that day, she almost forgot to breathe.

And when they had to do a Romeo and Juliet scene with Adam. She remembered how eager Eli was to play Romeo. They shared their first kiss that day, on the bench in the park, they liked to call their bench. Little did they know, that kiss was the start of something beautiful.

The real kiss, though, was the second kiss they had. Clare could still taste his lips on hers, if she thought really hard. That was the day they became a couple. But it was also the day Fitz had threatened to hurt Eli, if Clare didn't go to the dance with him. She shivered at this memory, remembering how scared she was when she thought Fitz had stabbed Eli.

Tears rimmed Clare's eyes as she reminised the night that Adam, Eli, and her had thrown a party, for Fiona. They layed in the hammock, watching the stars. She always felt safe when she was around Eli, he would never let anything bad happen to her.

He was there when her parent's were fighting, and got a divorce. He never gave up on her, even when she practically made him look like a bad person to be with infront of her parents. He was there, when Alli wasn't. Clare and Alli were bestfriends, but Alli was always so caught up on her own drama, to really be there for Clare, like Eli was.

In everyone's eyes, Eli and Clare were inseperitable. They were always together when they could be, and everyone knew this. In the months that they were together, they built a relationship that took years to build. Sometimes, things weren't easy, but they always got threw things.

He opened up to her about Julia, something Eli had never done with anyone but Adam, and Clare helped him with his hoarding issues. He always trusted her, and she thought that she could be trustworthy. But she broke her promises, and now she's paying the price.

But she also knew that in a way, he was to blame, too. He was controlling, manipulative, almost. He sufficated her with so much love, it was overwhelming. But he only did that because he didn't want to lose her, like he'd lost Julia. He was only trying to keep her with him, he didn't know that he was actually making her want to leave.

Clare let tears fall from her face, not caring who at this wedding saw. She remembered how angry, and heartbroken Eli was when she said it was over. He purposely crashed his car, knowing she'd show up at the hospital, thinking she'd forget ever saying what she said. The break up made him crazy, and if Clare had known beforehand that he had bi-polar disorder, she wouldn't have done it.

But now, his heart belonged to someone else, and Clare would never be able to do anything about it. She would never be able to tell him how she really felt, how she was sorry that she ever let him go. And now she had to face the truth, he was the one that got away.

**I'd really love reviews. I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Tell me what you think :). -Jadasophea.**


End file.
